Dani's Dog
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: Before Phantom Planet. After D-Stabilized. Dani is Danny's adopted sister. Dani is lonely, even with 4 other people in the house. She wants a puppy. A ghost dog named Cujo escapes the ghost zone again...
1. Ghost Check

Hey

Hey! This is my 2nd story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Summary: Before Phantom Planet. Dani is Danny's adopted sister. Dani is lonely. Even with 4 other people in the house. She wants a puppy. Can she find love-at-first-sight?

Dani's Dog

Chapter 1 Ghost Check

Dani

My name is Danielle Fenton-Dani for short-. I'm half ghost! My brother is too. I'm actually his clone. I'm happy with my new family, but I can't help to feel very lonely.

I have black hair, so does my brother, Danny, but of course I'm his clone. So you probably saw that coming.

My sister, Jazz, has reddish hair. She's 4 years older than me.

My parents, Jack and Maddie, are ghost hunters. It's funny when their ghost detectors point to me and Danny! They wonder what's wrong then takes it to the pile of "unworking" items. They actually work, but they don't know that!

My brother and me are hunting ghosts together. We are going through the ghost files at the computer.

" Fright Knight?" Danny

" Ghost Zone." Me

" Ember?" Danny

" Ghost Zone" Me

" Box Ghost?" Danny

" Who cares!" Danny and Me

" Hey! I have feelings to ya' know!" Box Ghost yelled sticking his head out of the ghost portal. ( Yes, I got that off Identity Crisis)

" All ghosts in the ghost zone!" Danny told me proudly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Our parents came down the steps holding a ghost detector.

" Kids! Is there a ghost here!" My mom asked us.

" No." Danny and I said at the same time.

" Come on Jack. To the pile of unworking items!" Maddie led him out of the lab. ( I just had to!)

" I'm going to do my homework." I told Danny, before leaving the lab.

My homework was easy. It always is. That's one thing Danny and I don't have in common.

Another thing we don't have in common is that I REALLY want a puppy! Danny doesn't.

I know I could never have a puppy, though. Even though our house is perfect for a puppy, my parents would NEVER agree. I never asked them, but I know what they'll say. Still it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I went to the kitchen to ask them.

" Mom, Dad, can I get a puppy?"

You probably hate me for stopping here!

Please review!


	2. Really?

Hi

Hi! Enjoy!

Dani's Dog

Chapter 2 Really?

" Mom, Dad, can I have a puppy?"

" You want a what?!" Mom almost yelled.

" I want a puppy." I said so soft it almost didn't come out.

" I'll take care of it and walk it and feed it and everything. PLEASE!!"

" I don't know sweety. A puppy is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?" Mom asked me.

" Yes. I'm sure I can!" I told her.

" Well……………….Ok. But it'll be your responsibility." Mom told me.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" I hugged them about a million times.

We went to the pet store and got everything we needed. I was so excited! Tomarow Danny and I are going to the shelter!

Sorry it's so sort! The next chapter is where they go to the shelter.

Please review!


	3. Amity Park Humane Society

Hey

Hey! I'm SSSSOOOO SSSSOOORRRRRRYYY I haven't updated in like forever.

Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Amity Park Humane Society

"Dani stop fidgeting!" Danny said to me, leaning over the seat in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, The Fenton Family RV for short.

"I can't help it! I'm to excited!"

"I can't believe mom and dad actually let you get a puppy!" Danny thought out loud.

Jazz turned around to look at them. "I think getting a puppy would be good for Dani's mental and physical status"

"Hey! What's wrong with my mental and physical status!?"

Jazz never got to answer.

"Kids, we're here!" My mom called from the driver's seat, thankfully my dad was not driving.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad put something in his big orange jumpsuit.

"Mom, dad put something in his pocket!"

"Jack?"

"But Madds there might be ghost in that building." My father argued.

"Jack Fenton, put that ghost hunting equipment back where you got it!"

My dad reluctantly put the ghost hunting equipment back.

"Hello! Welcome to our little society!" The person at the front desk greeted us warmly.

"We are looking for a puppy." My mom said in a warm friendly voice.

Well, you came to the right place! Follow me"

She took us to a back room filled with puppys.

"All of these puppys are adoptable. I'll just leave you."

They had Golden Retrievers, Greyhounds, Chihuahuas, Huskys, Collies and a lot more!

They were all cute but, I just didn't click with any of them.

So, we went home puppyless.

"Is there a puppy out there for me?" I thought out loud.

Then I feel asleep.

Bark!Bark!Bark!Bark!Bark!Bark!Bark!BARK!

The ghost dog, Cujo, dug his way through to Amity Park.

How was it? I think this story is a lot better than my other one.

Please review!

PhantomGirl12


	4. Cujo, The Ghost Dog

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4 Cujo The Ghost Dog

The next day I went to school. I'm in the same grade level as Danny because I'm smart enough to be.

I don't walk in with Danny. That would be weird.

I walk with my friends. Jade and Maya.

"Any luck with finding a dog?" Jade asked. Jade had brown hair. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. A classic Jade outfit.

"If she had found a dog, Jade, she would be telling us all about it. Wouldn't you Dani?" My other friend, Maya, said. Maya had blond hair. She was wearing a skirt and a long sleeve shirt.

I wasn't exactly listening.

In Class

"Come here boy! Good boy! Sit. Good boy!"

"Ms. Fenton. Ms. Fenton. MS. FENTON!"

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Lancer." And I was having such a good thought.

My dream was about me and a puppy! It was perfect.

After School, At Home

I don't usually go to Jazz for advice, but I was desperate.

Here goes.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in."

"Jazz, I need advice."

"Sure little sister."

"It's about-"

"Mental issues? Physical issues?"

There goes that idea.

"Never mind." Sigh.

I went down to the living room.

"Ghost dog terrorizing the town!" I heard the news reporter say.

I didn't hear anymore because I went up to my room, became Dani Phantom, and went to kick ghost butt.

I flew to where the ghost was. Danny was already there whipping something invisible off his boot.

"Cujo's back" He muttered.

"What's-" "Don't ask"

Bark! Bark!

"This way!' I yelled running in the direction of the barking. "Dani! Wait!"

Danny was still getting invisible dog doo off his boot so I got there before he did.

I rounded the corner and saw Cujo in a ghost trap. Probably set by my parents, Valarie or the GIW. Either way I was mad.

Cujo stared at me with his big adorable puppy eyes.

" I'll set you free boy." I went over to Cujo and destroyed the trap. I just had to shoot it with an ectoblast! Honestly! How dumb can the GIW be? I know they were the ones who set it because they are the only ones stupid enough to make a ghost trap that could be destroyed by an ectoblast!

They make me so mad sometimes!

Cujo walked over to a garbage can and crawled behind it. He came out a couple seconds later with his squeaky toy.

He then walked up to me and stared at me with his 'puppy eyes'.

I don't know how or why, but Cujo and I clicked.

Danny finally got all the dog doo of his boot, and came around the corner.

Before he could speak I turned to Cujo. "C'mon Cujo! You can come home with me." I picked him up.

"Are you nuts! Mom and Dad will know he's a ghost when they see him!"

"But they don't know we're ghosts yet."

:Bu- I guess you're right. Okay, but if they yell ghost when they se him don't come to me for help!"

I knew Danny would help if they did that, but it doesn't matter- if they don't shoot at him. That would be a problem.

We started the walk home.

At the door of our house I opened the door.

Cliffe! I am SO sorry for the delay! Here are my reasons:

School is/was killing me.

It was my birthday on June 19th.

I've been plain busy!

Got part way through it and got writer's block. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!

667 words, one of my longer chapters-I thinkl. I promise I will update soon! I'm going on a trip-Thursday to Saturday- with no computers. I will really try to update before I leave.

Thank you for being so patient with me! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reviews inspire me!

Please review!

One more thing! My 2nd chapter of White Wolf Charm, I'm almost finished with the 4th page!!


	5. Cujos New Home

I'm sorry it took so long! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and supporters! To the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! DON'T SUE ME!!

Dani's Dog

Chapter 5: Cujo's New Home

Jazz was sitting on the couch when we walked in.

"Dani! What is that doing here!" She said when she saw us.

"Cujo's my new pet!" I announced proudly. Cujo barked.

Jazz nearly fainted. I think she took it rather well.

Our parents rushed up the stairs.

"Kids! Our scanners detect a ghost in the house!" My mom said.

"Where's the ghost?!" My dad asked as excited as a kid with a sweet tooth getting a lollipop the size of a lamp.

"There's no ghost but I found a stray dog!" I said holding up Cujo.

"Well ok, you can keep it. As long as it's a stray." My mom said. She and my dad went back downstairs to the lab.

I let out my breathe. I didn't realize that I hadn't been breathing.

I took Cujo up to my room and showed him his new bed.

Cujo barked in satisfaction.

This is gonna be awesome!

Sorry it's so short! Review please!


	6. Authors Note

The story is going to end with a camping adventure epilogue. But I may add more adventures in time.


	7. Camping and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

So I adopted Cujo. It took time but Danny got used to it and I think he actually likes playing with him.

Mom and dad still have no idea that he's a ghost.

So here we are, on a family camping trip.

"Cujo! Give those back!" I exclaimed, chasing Cujo who looked quite happy with himself for managing to take off with a bag of marshmallows.

"Cujoooo!"

Danny smirked in his chair. "Aw family bonding time."

"Not funny." I glared.

After a long exhausting chase, I finally got the marshmallows back…. But they were soaked in dog slobber so it was a bittersweet moment for me.

Luckily we had more.

"Kids!" Mom called. "It's time for lunch!"

I grabbed a sandwich and sat in my own chair while my mom talked. I was secretly sneaking small pieces of it to Cujo. Ssshhh! Don't tell!

"So kids, are you having fun!" My dad asked. He was eating a big bowl of – you guessed it – fudge.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily.

Once we finished eating we went swimming.

Dad made a big wave when he jumped in…

Cujo loved playing in the water and we were splashing each other almost the entire time.

Next Cujo and I explored the woods near the campsite. Mom made Danny and Jazz come along too.

"Isn't this fun!" I asked.

"I admit, I am having fun." Jazz said.

"Me too." Danny agreed.

Cujo barked happily.

After strolling around for awhile and after Cujo had chased a couple squirrels, we went back to camp because it was getting dark.

Poor squirrels, they had no idea what to think when Cujo came flying up into the trees after them. Luckily they got away.

When we got back we all had twigs in our hair. Mom and dad had already made a fire and it was time for smorse.

We all sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows while dad told a ghost story.

Cujo, meanwhile, had found himself a nice stick to chew on.

My smore was gooey so after I ate it I let Cujo lick my fingers.

I giggled.

Now it was time to go home and we were packing up.

"Cujo! Give back those marshmallows!" Cujo had grabbed the remaining marshmallow bag. Here goes another chase.

That night I lied in my bed, fast asleep, with my dog, Cujo, curled up at my feet.

* * *

So there's the epilogue. I may do more adventures, but for now the story is complete.

Please review!

~White Wolf Out~


End file.
